defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Phalanx
De Falanx is een gesloten infanterieformatie, bestaande uit hoplieten, die bewapend waren met lange lansen en beschermd door metalen helmen en grote schilden en vaak ook door andere pantsering. Zij werden opgesteld in een diepte van 8 tot 20 rijen. Het was de traditionele slagorde van de Grieken in de klassieke oudheid. Tactiek Formaties van lichter bewapende infanterie waren niet in staat lang stand te houden tegen een dergelijke muur van lansen en schilden, en ook ruiters konden maar beter afstand houden. De falanx was echter aan de flanken kwetsbaar door haar geringe manoeuvreerbaarheid. In de nauwe bergpassen waaraan het Griekse landschap zo rijk is, was dit echter geen ernstig bezwaar. De Griekse falanx bleek in de Perzische oorlogen legendarische successen mogelijk te maken (Plataeae, Marathon) of anders wel heroïsche nederlagen (Thermopylae) tegen vele malen grotere vijandelijke legers. De voorste vier rijen vormden met hun gevelde lansen van vier meter lang of meer een schier ondoordringbare haag. De linies daar achter hadden twee functies: * de plaats innemen van gevallenen in de voorste linies * het uitoefenen van druk. Als twee gelijkwaardige falanxen tegenover elkaar stonden, werden de lanspunten van de ene partij opgevangen door de schilden van de andere. Dan begon het serieuze duwwerk. De falanx met de grootste diepte slaagde er meestal in de andere falanx voor zich uit te duwen, totdat er een breuk in de linie kwam, waarna de verbroken falanx nagenoeg verloren was. De veldslag was vooral een kwestie van uithoudingsvermogen en fysieke kracht. Meestal won de partij wiens falanx het langst de slagorde bewaarde. Het was niet ongebruikelijk dat de verliezende partij 10 tot 20 maal meer manschappen verloor dan de winnende. De Thebaanse legeraanvoerder Epaminondas bedacht de "scheve falanx", ook wel de Thebaanse falanx genoemd. In plaats van een langwerpige formatie van 16 rijen diep over de gehele linie, stelde hij op de linkervleugel bijvoorbeeld de hoplieten maar 12 rijen diep op, maar op de rechtervleugel wel 20 rijen diep. Omdat de meeste soldaten rechtshandig waren, kon de rechtervleugel altijd meer druk uitoefenen dan de linkervleugel. Epaminondas overdreef dat effect bewust, zodat met een linksdraaiende beweging van de hele formatie de linkervleugel van de vijand onder de voet te kunnen lopen. Deze tactiek verzekerde Thebe gedurende een korte periode de militaire suprematie in Griekenland. Philippus II van Macedonië nam de Thebaanse tactiek over en hij liet de lansen verlengen tot wel 6 meter, de zogenaamde sarissa's. De falanx werd daardoor nog geduchter, maar het ging nog meer ten koste van de wendbaarheid. Hij compenseerde dat door de cavalerie een grotere rol toe te delen. Tussen 200 v.Chr. en 168 v.Chr. voerden de Macedoniërs diverse oorlogen met de Romeinse Republiek. Het Romeinse leger had aanvankelijk ook in een falanx gevochten, maar de oorlogen met het bergvolk der Samnieten hadden de Romeinen overtuigd van het nut van een wat lossere formatie, het legioen. In de Slag bij Pydna in 168 v.Chr. moest de Macedonische falanx het afleggen tegen de Romeinse legioenen. De falanx heeft sindsdien zijn overheersende rol verloren. Evolutie De eerste falanx werd in de 8e eeuw v.Chr. ingevoerd in Griekenland. Op de Vaas van Chigi (7de eeuw voor Christus) ziet men nog de werpsperen uit het Homerische Tijdperk, maar op de hoplieten zijn al afgebeeld met de typische helm, borstplaten en scheenplaten van de latere hoplieten. De eerste schriftelijke bronnen zijn die van de Spartaanse dichter Tytraeus. Hij beschrijft Spartaanse soldaten die schouder aan schouder vechten, om ongewenste individualistische acties tegen te gaan. Zo bekritiseerden de Spartanen Aristodemus na de Slag bij Plataeae, omdat hij door zijn individuele acties het leven van zijn kameraden in gevaar bracht. De eerste details krijgen we pas via Xenophon, met zijn boek Structuur en opbouw van de Lakedaimoniërs. Daarin beschrijft hij het Spartaanse leger in het begin van de 4e eeuw v.Chr.. Spartaanse falanx De Spartaanse falanx is de meest bekende, de ‘Hopliet’, de infanterist waaruit de formatie bestond was aanvankelijk gepantserd met een bronzen borstkuras, later in een ‘Linthorax’(een licht pantser van lagen linnen en natuurlijke lijm), een bronzen helm en bronzen scheenplaten. Hij droeg het typerende hoplon-schild, dat ongeveer 90 cm in diameter was (en waar hij zijn naam aan te danken had) en hij was bewapend met een lans van ongeveer 2 meter en een slagzwaard. Alle hoplieten werden normaal opgesteld in een diepte die varieerde van 4 tot 8 rijen; het handige aan het grote schild was dat je de rechterflank van je buur kon dekken, wat die buur de natuurlijke reflex gaf om erachter weg te duiken, waardoor de hele formatie de neiging had naar rechts op te schuiven, waarmee de linkerflank werd vrijgegeven. De slag bij Mantineia is daar een goed voorbeeld van; de Spartanen en Atheners overrompelden elk de linkerflank van hun vijand. Om die reden werden de beste hoplieten op de rechterflank gezet om het wegschuiven van de linie tegen te gaan. Als de falanx een niet-hoplietenleger bevocht (Perzen vooral) deden ze meestal een ‘charge’ waarbij ze de lichter bewapende vijanden meestal onder de voet liepen. De manschappen werden gerekruteerd uit milities, boeren en handelaren, met uitzondering van Sparta, dat een groot staand leger had. Vanaf de Peloponnesische oorlog waren er steeds meer die er hun beroep van maakten en als huurlingen vochten. Iphicratische falanx De Iphicratische falanx is ontwikkeling die voortkwam om uit de behoefte logge hopliet te voorzien van mobiele hulptroepen. In de Peloponesische oorlog kwamen lichtbewapenden psiloi ofwel slingeraars, boogschutters en vooral de peltasten met hun werpspiesen in zwang. De zwaarbewapende hoplieten konden deze niet inhalen en dus konden de lichtbewapenden ongestraft de falanx in wanorde brengen. Om dit tegen te gaan ontwierp de Atheense generaal Iphicrates een lichter bewapende hopliet. Hij handhaafde de helm maar verving het kuras door een leren tuniek. Het schild verving hij door een lichtere versie (60cm in diameter), waardoor de infanterist nu de lichtbewapenden kon bijhouden. Maar omdat de soldaat nu in het nadeel was bij de hoplieten moest de speer verlengd worden (2,5m). De hele tendens was offensief en mobiliteit, niet meer defensief. Ze werden opgesteld in dezelfde orde als de Spartaanse falanx maar waren niet bedoeld om ook zo te strijden, tezamen met de lichtbewapenden (die op de flanken vochten) was hun doel de vijand te ontregelen, wanneer hun orde gebroken was waren de zware hoplieten in het nadeel tegen de snelle Iphicraten. Thebaanse falanx De Thebaanse falanx was iets dat het beste van beide combineerde, de hoplieten waren even zwaar bewapend als normaal, op één punt na, ze hadden een speer van 4m in plaats van de 2m die doorging als standaard. Deze werd met twee handen gehanteerd, om dit mogelijk te maken waren hun schilden 8-vormig. De opstelling van de Thebanen was altijd al dieper geweest (10 of meer rijen) over de gehele lengte, maar verder niet anders dan de Spartaanse falanx. Met Epaminondas kwam daar verandering in, door het toepassen van een ‘scheve’ slagorde, waarbij hij zijn beste soldaten op de linkerflank plaatste in rijen van wel 50 man diep, de minder goede hoplieten liet hij achterkomen ‘en echelon’, deze vochten doorgaans niet mee. De idee erachter was om zo snel mogelijk de rechterflank en dus de elite van het vijandelijk leger te overrompelen en zo de ruggengraat van de vijand te breken. Om te voorkomen dat hij in de flank aangevallen werd (iets wat bij de Spartaanse niet echt zo’n probleem was, maar bij de Thebaanse levensbedreigend, gezien draaien met een 4m lange speer niet zo praktisch is in een formatie), liet hij ruiterij de flank dekken. Macedonische falanx De Macedonische falanx is de meest beroemde, en ook de meest complexe. De infanterist word nu falangist genoemd en is gepantserd in een Linthorax, een bronzen helm en een klein rond schild met een diameter van ongeveer 40 cm dat rond de nek werd gedragen en met de onderarm kon worden gericht, wat de linkerhand vrijliet om de 5m lange sarissa te hanteren. De falanx werd opgesteld in 16 of 32 rijen diep, de eerste drie rijen konden hun speerpunten presenteren aan de vijand, al de anderen hielden ze in een hoek van 45° om projectielen af te weren. De standaard opstelling was vrij open waardoor de mobiliteit niet minder was dan die van de Spartaanse falanx. In gesloten formatie konden de eerste 5 rijen hun speren uitsteken naar de vijand maar de bewegingsvrijheid was miniem, zodat achter een speerstoot niet veel kracht zat, deze formatie was bedoeld een scherm van speerpunten voor zich uit te duwen en zo de vijand weg te houden. Deze tactiek kon alleen succesvol zijn in combinatie met mobielere elementen (zoals cavalerie) die tot doel had de vijand, door de falanx werd opgestuwd van opzij onder de voet te lopen. Ze werden meestal in de Thebaanse ‘schuine’ slagorde opgesteld. Diadochoi De Diadochoi falanx was de zwaardere versie van de Macedonische falanx. De hoplieten werden hierbij uitgerust met maliënkolders of bronzen kurassen en scheenplaten. Dit deed men omdat de Macedonische falanx vrij kwetsbaar was voor projectielen. Dat kwam de mobiliteit niet ten goede, maar het leverde wel een bijna onkwetsbare muur van brons op. Toen ze uiteindelijk in Magnesia tegenover de Romeinen kwamen te staan werd de falanx echter volledig overrompeld door de veel mobielere legionairs. De legionairs gooiden hun werpsperen (pila) in de massa en sloegen toe op de flanken. Dit dwong de falangisten om hun lansen (die al verlengd waren tot 6 m) neer te leggen en hun zwaarden te trekken. Opbouw De kleinste eenheid van een Oud-Grieks leger was een enomotia, bestaande uit drie rijen van acht hoplieten en aangevoerd door twee mannen: de enomotarch en de ouragos. De enomotarch was de leider van een enomotia en vocht altijd rechts vooraan. De ouragos was een ervaren strijder die achteraan meeliep en er voor moest zorgen dat de hoplieten in de laatste rijen op hun plaats bleven. Zo'n twee enomotiai vormden een pentekostys (letterlijk: vijftig). De pentekonter vocht eveneens aan de uiterst rechtse kant van zijn enomotia. Twee pentekostys samen vormden een lochos, aangevoerd door een lochagos. Een Oud-Grieks leger bestond in het begin uit ruim 10.000 hoplieten, zijnde 100 lochoi. De legeraanvoerder (in Sparta was dat de koning, in Athene een strateeg) vocht zodoende uiterst rechts van de falanx, aan het hoofd van zijn enomotia. Naarmate de tijd verstreek veranderde de aantallen in elk onderdeel, ook naargelang de stadstaat vanwaar het leger afkomstig was. In Sparta bijvoorbeeld bestond een enomotia uiteindelijk uit drie rijen van twaalf hoplieten, terwijl in Athene het aantal variëerde tussen acht en tien hoplieten. Meestal werd een leger hoplieten vergezeld door lichte infanterie, zogenaamde peltasten. Dit waren licht bewapende, vaak jongere en armere, snelle soldaten die als doel hadden de vijand te vermoeien en de vijandelijke falanx te verbreken voordat de strijd tussen de falanxen begon. Ze vochten vaak met korte zwaarden, werpsperen, bogen, en slingers. Als een vijandelijke falanx bestond uit vermoeide hoplieten of wanneer de falanx al aan het begin van de strijd tussen de falanxen verbroken was, was de kans op een overwinning door de eigen partij behoorlijk gegroeid. Literatuur * , Oorlogvoering in de klassieke wereld. Encyclopedie van wapens, wapenrusting en strategie, Helmond, 1981 (= Eng. ed. 1980) (= 1993 ). * , Greece and Rome at War, London, 1981 (herdrukt in 1998) categorie:Eenheden